Fuego y caramelo
by CherryValh
Summary: Todo su cuerpo estaba sometido ante él y sus habilidosas manos, y los besos, la forma en la que ambas pieles y sabores contrastaban le resultaba magnífica y maravillosa, y por una vez se dejo llevar…Así fue como el fuego moldeó el caramelo.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fuego y caramelo**_

* * *

Esme sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, durante todos estos días-que a ella en realidad, le han resultado siglos-su familia se había desmoronado pedazo a pedazo, cayendo hasta lo más hondo del abismo. Si bien, Bella no era una de las hijas que le habían acompañado todos estos años por el camino de los tiempos, era una hija a la que aprendió a querer con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Poco a poco, esa muchacha de cabellos chocolate se había ganado un puesto en su corazón, y ahora verla destruida la quebraba a ella también.

Por otro lado, un golpe de los más duros, fue ver a su hijo mayor completamente doblegado ante el dolor. Sus ojos se habían convertido en testigos mudos del sufrimiento de una puntita de su corazón.

Cada uno de sus hijos estaban afectados por la noticia, de cierta manera, un aura de tristeza invadió de golpe la vida de los Cullen, dejándolos fríos y sin poder reaccionar de una manera exacta ante el cúmulo de sentimientos que enfrentaban de golpe.

También estaban ese grupo de muchachos, los lobos como solía llamarlos en su soledad. Todos tenían rostros de facciones duras, incluso la señorita, su piel era tostada y los ojos del color del carbón, no hacía falta ni verlos para comprender que sus raíces eran indígenas. Sin embargo uno de ellos, el macho Alpha del grupo, lucía más varonil que el resto, sus brazos eran anchos y modelados, su espalda era amplia y a veces, cuando entraba en la habitación y lo observaba con lentitud, notaba cada arruga delicada de su gruesa y definida nariz. También sus hombros le llamaban la atención, eran fuertes y se asemejaban a dos grandes rocas donde débiles manos podrían apoyarse en busca de sostén. Sus piernas eran gruesas, y su cintura inexistente, cumplía con la forma perfecta de aquel triángulo invertido que tanto le agradaba a ella. Su Carlisle tenía esa figura, y jamás los había comparado verbalmente, pero a veces, le entraba la duda a la cabeza y pensaba que su piel contrastaría mucho mejor con la del alto Quileute que con la de su marido.

Termino de servir una cena de tan solo tres platos, y con ayuda de Edward, los colocó en el jardín tratando de tocarlos lo menos posible, ahuyentando aquel olor a vampiro que los licántropos tanto odiaban.

Regresó a la casa, subió las escaleras después de echarle un último vistazo a la sala donde algunos de sus hijos descansaban cómodos, y se deslizó dentro de su habitación con un libro de poemas ingleses en su mano derecha.

A los pocos minutos, u horas, pues realmente no tenía noción de la realidad, dos golpes en su puerta le alertaron y sus manos trastabillaron dos milésimas de segundo, antes de que el libro reposara sobre su mesa de noche favorita.

Abrió la puerta con aquella sonrisa maternal de siempre, y a pesar de la sorpresa que la embargó, mantuvo los estribos.

-Eh…-Jacob se rascó la nuca, confuso e indeciso sin pronunciar palabra alguna. A Esme le incomodó esa indecisión de él y le invitó a seguir.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó la vampira, con ojos vacilantes y curiosos, observando las pequeñas líneas invertidas que sobresalían de su cadera demostrando la posesión de una _"V"_ entre las piernas. Se auto castigó durante unos segundos, que fueron suplantados por la ronca voz del licántropo.

-Leah...-Jacob bufó y Esme se sintió más exasperada que nunca-escuche-habló claro y fuerte el Quileute-Leah es muy terca, pero necesita algo que ponerse, y me preguntaba si tal vez usted podría darme algo de vestir, un vestido o algo así, no tengo idea….

La sonrisa de Esme apareció enseguida, tomando por presa a sus labios sonrosados y bien maquillados con el tono de labial favorito de Carlisle. Asintió cerrando sus dorados ojos y caminó hasta su armario, no contaba con sentir los pasos del licántropo en su espalda, sin embargo mantuvo la calma en esos momentos que a ella le parecieron tan, curiosamente, excitantes.

La respiración de él se escuchaba con claridad, fuerte y decidida tras su espalda. Esme sentía el sabor almizclado de su sangre, y la boca se le lleno de ponzoña sin poder detener al líquido que corría por sus venas. Abrió las puertas del mueble con delicadeza y deslizó un vestido sencillo de algodón entre sus manos, era simpático, añadió en su mente, lástima que se fuera a desperdiciar.

Giró su cuerpo en dirección a él y lo encontró, para sorpresa suya, a centímetros de distancia.

-Aquí está el vestido-susurró sintiéndose apresada por la penetrante y fuerte mirada de él.

-Gracias-le habló él en el mismo tono, acercándose a ella con deliberada fanfarronería. Ahora ambos cuerpos reposaban juntos, los rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros y las manos entrelazándose por orden de él.

-Sabe-le murmuró él acercando su boca a la de ella con lentitud-siempre he querido saber cómo se siente la señora de la casa.

Esme abrió la boca para contestar, y lo único que pudo expresar fue un jadeo en respuesta a las fuertes manos de él apresando su diminuta cintura. Jacob la levantó dos centímetros al ras del suelo para poder observarla con lentitud. Ella le devolvió la mirada, impulsada por el deseo y la lujuria que se arremolinaban dentro de su vientre, en una pequeña burbuja de color carmesí.

Él le sonrió con socarronería excesiva, mostrando esa hilera de dientes blancos y afilados que poseía. Con determinación, recorrió la silueta de ella con ambas manos, sintiendo cada curva en el cuerpo de la vampira, ella poco a poco se estremecía, presa de la necesidad que gemía por ser saciada. El vestido quedó para el suelo.

De la nada, el camino del licántropo se detuvo en su cuello, y con la mano derecha él acercó su rostro hasta conseguir que ambos labios se rozasen pero permanecieran separados por varios milímetros. La miró por última vez, y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, sus labios chocaron contra los de él de una manera salvaje y ruda.

Ambos comenzaron un juego fatal, donde las lenguas danzaban disfrutando del momento y la tenacidad de sabores. Él sabía a almizcle y canela, Esme podía percibir ese fantástico perfume natural a kilómetros de distancia, cada poro de su ser se iba llenando de él con el paso de los minutos. Ninguno de los dos podía respirar y tampoco lo necesitaban.

Un juego de manos comenzó, ella recorrió el fuerte y definido abdomen de él con lentitud y memoria táctil, grabando cada delicioso recuerdo de la piel picante y fogosa de él. Y mientras la vampira saciaba sus ganas reprimidas, él liberaba toda aquella presión que se instaló dentro de su cuerpo. Con delicadeza, levantó la pierna derecha de ella y acarició con rudeza el muslo, sintiendo la perfecta y marmórea piel de un vampiro. Se deleitó con la suavidad de sus manos cuando, en un momento determinado, pudo atraparlas, y las presionó contra la puerta cerrada del closet.

Se separaron jadeando, y entonces para él la acción comenzó.

La vio tan indefensa y dulce, como un caramelo y decidió que quería moldear a ese caramelo, incluso poder estrujarlo entre sus manos.

-Sabe algo-cuestionó como hace un rato, mientras, en un momento instantáneo, atrapó ambas níveas muñecas de ella y las golpeó con fuerza contra la pared, llevándosela a ella en el camino-me encantan los dulces.

La besó de nuevo, con mucha más rudeza y necesidad que antes. Mantuvo una de sus manos atrapando las de ella y a la otra la empuñó en los suaves cabellos de color caramelo, tiró de ellos contra la pared, separando ambas bocas el suficiente espacio como para poder observar los ojos de la vampira, ennegrecidos por la necesidad y el puro deseo carnal, con una de sus rodillas le abrió las piernas rasgando levemente el vestido color durazno que ella usaba en aquellos momentos. Su pierna derecha se coló entre las de ella y la presionó con fuerza contra la pared, impulsado por la descarga de adrenalina y excitación que escuchar aquella tela quebrarse, le propinó.

El sonido de las manos y los fríos labios chocando contra candela pura, el perfume natural que ambos emanaban, los delicados rasguños que las débiles manos de ella le propinaban a su espalda, los jadeos en busca de aire, los gemidos ahogados, cada detalle aumentaba la fuerza del deseo que ambos poseían.

La forma en que su lengua se introducía en la boca de ella no tenía nombre, era como si conociese esos labios de toda su vida, y la manera en la que recorría cada recóndito lugar de su lengua le excitaba mucho más que con su esposo. Él tomó su labio inferior y lo tironeó como si fuera una barra de caramelo suave, aquel caramelo que se derrite entre las manos por causa del calor, y entonces ella gimió.

Ella jadeaba y levantó su cabeza de forma inconsciente, en busca de aire, él aprovechó ese momento para devorar su cuello con pequeños besos mariposa, húmedos y perfectos para encender a una mujer tan fría y caliente al mismo tiempo. Mientras sus manos cumplían con una labor mucho más interesante, cubrir aquel cuerpo de caricias con dedos traviesos.

-Jacob…-murmuró ella, perdida en la intensidad de sus caricias.

-Shh-le pidió él sosteniendo sus manos con más fuerza-el doctor puede volver en cualquier momento.

Esme luchó por negarse ante aquel deseo que la apresaba, pero no conseguía fuerzas por más que lo intentaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba sometido ante él y sus habilidosas manos, y los besos, la forma en la que ambas pieles y sabores contrastaban le resultaba magnífica y maravillosa, y por una vez se dejo llevar…

Así fue como el fuego moldeó el caramelo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Puede que haya sonado medio Limme XD...pero era un regalo especial para una amiga genial, mi propia Esme Cullen. Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen sus hermosos reviews, comentarios y dudas, que arreglan días enteros, amagan ogros de tristeza y hacen que surjan sonrisas inmensas. Créanme, no hay nada más emocionante que leer sus palabras, me pongo toda alterada, sonriente y suspiradora ^^. Aún si no les gustó...dejénme un vegetal de recuerdo =).**

**Un beso inmenso**

**valhe**


End file.
